The Plan
by Mardelzor
Summary: 1shot, set in Awakening in that gap where Chloe and Derek are walking all the way to Simon and Tori. Chloe and Derek need to come up w/ a quick plan to hide her, so what do they do? INVOLVES KISSAGE!


**A/N: hey guys, my very 1****st**** darkest powers fanfic! Love Chlerek, from the very first book I could totally see them as a couple, rather than chloe and simon. Simon's nice enough, but they were better as good friends**** Just keep on reading and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not talented to be Kelly Armstrong and have written this rockin awesome trilogy, therefore I do not own it. **

We were walking around after Derek had almost changed. He got so close this time! I wondered what would happen the next time we had to get up in the middle of the night with him in a fever, eyes bright and shining. I was never going to admit this, but I couldn't wait for another chance to see him with his shirt off. I know we're supposed to be friends, but I really can't help it anymore.

_I mean, Simon's great and all, but with him…there's just not a spark…no flame or stomach flipping when I talk to him. Sure, I like him, but he's like a brother really. And Derek..well.._. My thoughts were interrupted when I tripped on something and down I went. Just before my face hit the ground however, I felt my hand being grabbed firmly and felt myself being yanked up. "Chloe!" Derek growled, as he pulled me up a bit more forcefully than necessary…too hard actually, because the next second I was shot-putted into his rock-hard(_yet surprisingly comfortable_) chest. The momentum of my body being thrown into his was too much, and we went down.

His arms shot around me quickly as he was propelled backward and we landed in a tangled heap. It took me a few seconds to open my eyes and realize what kind of position we were in…you know, _that_ position? I was on top of him, nose to nose, one leg on either side with my hands on his shoulders, tensing up as he too felt me on top of him and what it must've looked like. I blushed tomato red, heat spreading across my face and neck as his arms, tight around me, loosened and moved down to my hips to help push me up.

"um…I-I..s-sorry." I stuttered, fighting the feeling of desire coursing through me. Gosh I wanted to kiss him right then. But instead I sat up until instead of laying on top, I was sitting in his lap. Blushing even more furiously, I thought _Not much of an improvement as far as my will power goes.._and looked down at him, my blond hair falling all around my face. "It's fine. You okay?" he rumbled, and I was surprised to see his face going a bit red as well. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." I added, and he helped me to get up(_sad on my part, I liked our position.) _by pushing on my hips (_mmm__) _until I scrambled away to give him room to get up. He gracefully and quietly(_as usual_) got up as well until we were both standing a few feet apart, a bit cold from the loss of his wonderful body heat and red in the face.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" he said and stalked off towards the city. We were almost there, and I was still standing still, trying to control my feelings for him and expecting him to walk off faster. But he surprised me, turning around to wait on me, a small smile on his face. "Are you coming or what?" he asked. I was still too stunned to respond. With a sigh, and replacing his familiar scowl, he came back, grabbed my hand gently but firmly, and turned around tugging me along behind.

His big, warm hand made mine look like a doll's. I felt so comforted and secure seeing my small hand in his large one. **He** made me feel warm and secure. I could always depend on Derek and trust him. When the homeless man's corpse was coming at me, he's the one who held me and protected me, same thing with the crawl space, and the scared girl. I…I loved him. I realized this all at once, putting two and two together last night as I watched him change. Now, I was content just holding his hand. Sadly, as we entered the city limits, he dropped it.

I was guessing it was around 7pm, and not many were walking around. Derek stopped me over to the side of the sidewalk and turned to face me. As he came close and his hand came up to my cheek, my breath caught in my throat as desire rose again. _Come on…do it…just kiss me Derek._ My lips parted a bit and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. A strange look came into his eyes as we didn't break eye contact for at least 15 more seconds. Then, as he leaned in close, my eyelids fluttered…until his other hand came up and they both made contact with my hood.

"Sorry but there're people around and with your picture still circulating…" he trailed off as he yanked it over my head, tucking in a few loose strands of the red-streaked strawberry blonde. I smiled a small thanks to him and we continued on. The city was quiet, there were some scary lookin' people wandering the streets. I huddled closer to him, my protection. After all, he was always there to protect me, of course he will now. He's my wolfie superman. We were doing fine, laughing, telling funny stories about getting in trouble as children when a policeman came walking towards us. Of course, at that moment the wind had to choose then to blow a gust at me and my hood just had to fly up off my hair.

I grabbed onto Derek's arm in my panic, staring with my wide-eyed baby blues into his own beyond gorgeous emerald eyes reflecting my fear, and without another word, he yanked me into the alley next to us. But the cop was still coming, and we were still visible, so we had to think up something fast.

Derek ran a hand through his hair, nice and soft dark hair. Since he began changing it had lost the gross oily sheen and was now totally soft and lush. I forced these thoughts away as he let out a huff and nodded his head as if to convince himself.

"Chloe…I'm gonna need you to trust me on this okay? I have a plan but you'll have to help me with it." He said, finally looking back at me.

"Alright, yeah I trust you! So what's the plan?" I whispered frantically, and was surprised when he suddenly shoved me up against the wall and put one big hand against the wall for support and blocking the view while the other wrapped around my waist so I was completely sandwiched in between him and the wall.

"This." He answered, his voice rough with emotion as he dipped his head and very hungrily and heatedly kissed me squarely on the lips. It was my first ever kiss…it was rough but in a good way, it was hot, and it was perfect. Maybe not the best circumstances, but I'd take what I could get.

At first, I had no clue what to do! It was my first kiss! But I guess instinct took over, my fingers weaved into his dark hair, playing with the curled ends at the back of his neck as his hand around my waist pulled me even closer, tight but in a good way.

Finally, after my brain was thoroughly drained of any thought other than _omgomgomg! He's kissing me!_, I guess he heard the cop walk away, and he pulled away. We were both breathing hard, from adrenaline and…well…more;) I was so nervous that maybe he hadn't liked it, or worried that my reaction might have set off his temper, but he just smiled at me with laughing green eyes, and pulled back, away from me.

We didn't say anything as we walked away, but our hands came together unconsciously, fingers intertwining with another, and we smiled as we continued on the road. I didn't know what would happen, or what else was to come, but that was okay in that moment. In that moment, everything looked like it'd be just fine.

**A/N: So, what'd ya think? Review junkie here, so I'd love it if I could find LOTS of 'em! :D the one thing I wish right now though, is that she'd continue the darkest power story. It ended good in The Reckoning, but I so wanted her to go on! **


End file.
